1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article holding devices and more particularly pertains to an umbrella holder for supporting an umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of article holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, article holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art article holding devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,129,615; 4,700,848; 4,066,170; 3,700,149; U.S. Design Patent 308,442; and U.S. Design Patent 336,389.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an umbrella holder for supporting an umbrella which includes a tip mounting assembly securable to a support surface for receiving a tip of a closed umbrella, and a handle mounting assembly securable to the support surface for receiving a handle of the umbrella to support the umbrella relative to the support surface for storage and drying of the umbrella.
In these respects, the umbrella holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting an umbrella relative to a support surface.